


Early To Bed, Early To Rise

by WakeUpMine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpMine/pseuds/WakeUpMine
Summary: “再给我们讲一遍你怎么让祖父同意和你去约会的吧。”“他愿意告诉你们他是怎么把求婚搞得一团糟的才行。”





	Early To Bed, Early To Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early To Bed, Early To Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594134) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). 



Early To Bed, Early To Rise by cruisedirector, Dementordelta

分级：G

授权：

 

地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5594134

简介：“再给我们讲一遍你怎么让祖父同意和你去约会的吧。”“他愿意告诉你们他是怎么把求婚搞得一团糟的才行。”

标签：Snarry，含有德拉科X阿斯托利亚。战后已婚，领养孩子。

附：为了区分哈利和西弗勒斯的叫法，直系子女分别称呼为爷爷和祖父。

“一个大孩子现在就上床也太早了。”咬了一口饼干，米娅宣布说，，“詹姆还是个小宝宝——他可以上床了。再给我们讲一遍你怎么让祖父同意和你去约会的吧。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，把一边膝盖上的詹姆挪到另一边去，藏在小男孩的黑色卷毛后面眨了眨眼。“那要你们的祖父愿意告诉你们他是怎么把求婚搞得一团糟的才行。”

“我没有搞得一团糟。”西弗勒斯发出抗议，“我只知道对于这类琐事，你们的爷爷是个守旧派，满怀期待收到一个戒指。我又如何知晓这戒指是个魔法道具？”

“这就是为什么我教黑魔法防御学，他教魔药了。”哈利说，又笑了起来，西弗勒斯则翻了个白眼。“那好吧……我会讲的。你们已经听过不止十次我也会讲的。”

“都是因为莉莉阿姨，是吧？”露西满脸都是饼干渣。西弗勒斯拿起手帕去擦，盖住了她之后的话。“因为莉莉阿姨一直可以让东西爆炸！”

很长一段时间以来，这都是露西讨论的重点，因为不准她弄出爆炸来。不过就是她的外公德拉科也不会允许的，不管别的时候他有多惯着她。“莉莉小时候可不会炸掉东西。”哈利纠正了一下，“不过她可以变出火花来。”

“她还能吐到房间那头去。”西弗勒斯添油加醋道。所有的孩子都放声大笑起来，就连詹姆，年纪太小看上去还听不懂的他也是。

想要收拾整齐，西弗勒斯点了点湿帕子，饼干渣掉到地面之前就全部消失了。露西又咬了一小口酥饼，下一秒就把他清理渣滓的成果化为乌有。

“所有的东西不都是魔法道具吗？”她啃了大半个饼干，指出了这点。

掠过她的头顶，西弗勒斯看向哈利，接着背对孩子们。“真够机灵古怪的小姑娘。”他勉强说。

哈利伸手擦过詹姆的脑袋，揉了揉她的头发。“他就是说，聪明伶俐，亲爱的。”哈利解释道，不过米娅翻了个白眼，下意识的动作像极了西弗勒斯。

“你给爷爷买了个又没趣又古板的戒指？”她问。

西弗勒斯先一步摇了摇头。“当然没有。我清楚此类繁琐的求婚需配备蕴含强大魔力的道具，可这一个并非是戒指，只是块石头。”说到最后一个词，他夸张地放低了语调，可惜没有达到他所预计的效果。

露西的小饼干都要掉了。“你给爷爷送了一块石头？”

哈利躲在詹姆的头发后面笑。“我说真的，那是个宝石。是个受了诅咒的宝石，可它也是啊。”他替西弗勒斯辩白道。

“我给你的时候可没被下诅咒。”

“我一直都不敢相信你居然没注意到。”

“都消失很多年了，何况我第一次看到的时候注意都在阿不思身上，没有在乎这块石头。”

“这石头是爸爸的？”露西打断了他们，把玩着她自己的戒指，那是阿拉斯托外婆给她的一个大大的红宝石。

“是另一个阿不思。”哈利解释说，“你爸爸是取得阿不思·邓布利多的名字，我和你祖父西弗勒斯在校时是霍格沃茨的校长。”

“你和祖父都喜欢谈论些老家伙。”米娅皱了皱鼻子，伸手去拿下一块饼干。西弗勒斯眼疾手快地夺走了盘子，他可知道这些孩子们要是再继续摄入糖分，就是大半夜他们还会在床上活蹦乱跳的。“所以我才有个尤菲米娅这么傻的名字。”

“尤菲米娅是我祖母的名字，”哈利表示抗议，“而且也不是个傻名字。在希腊语中它意味着“好兆头”，这之类的。”

西弗勒斯倒是对他和哈利的孩子们坚持给自己的后代授予祖辈的名字这点表示很好奇，毕竟他们都是被收养的，和那些祖辈们没有血缘关系。不过毕竟他和哈利先叫这些孩子莉莉、艾琳、艾米琳和阿不思，他可没有立场抗议。“尤菲米娅可比詹姆斯好多了。”他嘀咕道。

“詹姆是个平凡的名字。尤菲米娅是个老气的名字。露西还是个男孩子的名字！”

“那是你外公德拉科的错误。”哈利欢快地说，站起身来把詹姆抱到小床上去。“你以后可以向两位阿布倒苦水。”两位阿布指是阿不思·波特和他的妻子，恐怕她是唯一一个一出生就冠上阿布拉克萨斯的女孩子了，虽说德拉科和阿斯托利亚很自觉地叫她艾比，这个大众默认是阿比盖尔的简称的名字。想到艾比这个名字的过去，哈利就觉得自己在阿不思宣布他和艾比决定要给他们的宝贝女儿取德拉科父亲的名字时，除了据理力争也没什么能做的了。

“我还想听约会的事。”米娅看到哈利带着詹姆走了，对西弗勒斯撒娇，她这个名字西弗勒斯一直拒绝不了。他劝服了哈利，不要让他们任何一个孩子取和詹姆斯·波特一样的名字，虽说他们的女儿是取自哈利妈妈的，她儿子就该取哈利爸爸的名字。

“约会？”西弗勒斯问，看到哈利有些狼狈的重新出现【因为他与詹姆的夜间互搏决出谁有权利号令对方何时应该上床】，短暂地恍了神。衣衫凌乱的哈利老是会让西弗勒斯想起别的，一种更令人愉悦的凌乱，正是因此某个满是巧克力酱与精力药水的记忆让他有些失神。

“爷爷！”米娅吆喝道，下一秒暂缓了营救被西弗勒斯藏得很显眼的饼干们的目的。他收回对哈利的目光，一回头正好看见这个小女孩对饼干伸出了手。“别停啊，”她说，“你答应过要给我们讲约会的！”

“对，爷爷，别停啊。”哈利说，走过来时手指随意蹭了蹭西弗勒斯的头发。

西弗勒斯可不是对哈利撩人的语调无动于衷，但他还是不理不睬--至少现在是--看着他的两个孙子。“我可不记得答应过什么。”他公式化地说。

“但你都开始讲了，”露西说，跟着有个开始就能算是承诺了似的，“你被一块又老又不会说话的石头打断了。”

“那才不是--”西弗勒斯开口道，但哈利给两个女孩子递了牛奶，于是他等她们先和着饼干咽下去。

“还有，你们是想我们两个一起讲，是不是？”哈利说着，用魔杖点了点两个玻璃杯子，重新将之灌满，“不过这要从我们组建我们两个的家庭说起。”

露西总是冲动一些，她跳起来伸手搂住了哈利。米娅也不会一直放着自己的妹妹不管，所以她从沙发上下来，爬到了西弗勒斯膝盖上。“那是当然啦。”她说，不过西弗勒斯注意到她紧紧握住的拳头里还还有一小块饼干。

“好。”哈利开口了，“你们也知道，你们莉莉阿姨小时候特别难对付。”

“会把东西炸掉。”米娅提醒他们道，假装要挠鼻子、不让西弗勒斯注意到，再悄悄顺走一块饼干。他拦下了她的手，可是想要掰开她的拳头撬出剩余的饼干的动作，却只让更多虽渣掉到了地上。

“变出火花。吐到房间那头去。”两个女孩子咯咯笑着，“而且她还经常尖叫。”

“比詹姆更响亮的叫？”

“响亮的多了，”西弗勒斯确认道，“堪比曼德拉草。”

“他乱编的。她尖叫的时候他还没见过她呢。”哈利反驳道，“我还试过你曾祖母莫莉给的每一个建议，没有一个有用的。所以我把她带到你祖父那看他知不知道有什么魔药。”

“祖父总是什么魔药都知道。”米娅宣布道，话里的不满和她先前评价祖辈的名字时一模一样。

“确实是，而且他也知道，但他告诉我要留下，在他煮魔药的时候帮忙看着莉莉。”哈利告诉她说，对着西弗勒斯眨了只眼，而事实上后者要强行拉哈利去睡觉。哈利是怎么跌跌撞撞地走出卧室，一幅混乱不堪却又迷死人的样子，他可记得一清二楚。“所以我留在这，吃了晚饭，他照顾了莉莉一整晚，第二天我建议你们祖父一起出去吃个炸鱼薯条。”

“加豌豆泥？”露西插了一句，皱起了鼻子。

“只有美国野蛮人吃薯条时需要番茄酱。”西弗勒斯发出警告。

“没有豌豆，只有醋啦。”哈利消除了她的疑惑，虽说露西的鼻子还是皱巴巴的。“莉莉睡着了，我们就走到公园去呆了很久。还吵架了。”两个小女孩都笑出了声。

米娅看起来特别得意：“妈妈说你们老是在吵架。”她对自己在还因为薯条要加番茄酱感到犯恶心的妹妹说道，“不过你们都和好了。然后她和爸爸就笑了，但我不觉吵架有什么好笑的。”

哈利揉了揉她的后颈，想要为这项无法解释的成年人举止找出个解释。“你们的祖父西弗勒斯和我不是特别经常吵架，真的，只是他--”他瞥了一眼西弗勒斯，“就总是--”

“总是正确的。”西弗勒斯横插一脚，感觉相当良好【至少这次没错】。哈利总是不擅长吵架，因为他太容易走神了。

“--喜怒无常。”哈利补充完，对西弗勒斯扮了个鬼脸。

觉得被冒犯了，西弗勒斯开口：“喜怒无常？我没有。”

哈利发出了一阵不自然的噪音。“没有……喜怒无常！你这阴阳怪气的混蛋，”他反唇相讥，下意识地伸手拿饼干，“你在家里脾气坏到了--”

“注意点。”西弗勒斯低吼一声，目光注视着女孩子们。

露西放低声音，倾身靠向姐姐，“他们现在这是在吵架吗？”她问。

过了一会儿，米娅点点头：“我觉得没错。”她一副若有所思的样子，应该说是个嘴边有一圈面包渣的若有所思者。“是有点好玩呢，对吧？”

“到时间了。”哈利厉声说，这种语调他从来没对女孩子们用过，听上去跟教训一个受了迷情剂影响的、正做着白日梦的五年级赫奇帕奇似的。“我们讲了我怎么让他同意约会的。所以该睡了。”

“这不是约会，只有炸鱼和薯条。”米娅表示抗议，“约会就要亲嘴。”

两个女孩子都笑了。“我还想知道那个魔法道具做了什么。”露西补充说。

“先把牙刷了。”听到两声同步表示抗议的嘟哝，哈利又加了一句，“用了毛毛牙薄荷糖亲嘴的效果更好。”

“你亲祖父之前也要用的吗？”

“他才不。”两个女孩子又笑了，扭头看着西弗勒斯，“他连个招呼都不打的。”

“只是为了让他闭嘴。他又想开始一场新的争吵了。”哈利叹了口气。因此而来的阵阵笑声都可以吵醒詹姆，不过哈利当然是不会放任了，“他觉得我太小了，还因为我告诉他头发太油发火了。”

“两边都是事实。”斯内普指出这点。当然哈利努力想把自己对于斯内普头发的评价埋藏心底，可是摄神念取揭露了他不少小秘密。“马上，刷牙，不然我就对你们下无声咒，免得你们再讨论亲嘴或者别的什么。”

叹了声气，两个女孩子站起来，下一秒突然行动，比赛谁先跑到盥洗室去。

牙刷完了，检查完毕，两个女孩子跳上米娅的床，拿着西弗勒斯永远不会承认自己买过的、粉紫色镶丝边的枕头开始枕头大战。待在她们爷爷这里的时候她俩睡一个房间，虽然她们各有一张床，虽然现在露西一个人，被一对鹰头马身有翼兽玩具和一只猫头鹰守护着。这里可比马尔福们提供的住所质朴的多，也没有一只自吹自擂的保姆小精灵。不过西弗勒斯倒是很怀疑女孩子们会更喜欢花大把的时间和自己还是哈利呆在一起。

多数情况下，他都要蹑手蹑脚地走进去，替刚在一群孙儿面前讲了个相当朝气蓬勃的故事的哈利施了个漂浮咒，虽说本来他已经脚不沾地，在此之后，他等着看哈利会怎么处理。“你们想听故事--”哈利开口说道，却被米娅和露西两人要求夜间惯例活动的声音盖住了。他投给西弗勒斯一个眼神，翡翠绿的眼睛闪烁不已，跟着遛到两个扭来扭去的女孩子之间。“什么样的故事？”他一脸无辜的样子，问道。

“祖父！”米娅说，黏在哈利的一侧。哈利伸了伸腿，脚尖掠过西弗勒斯的胸膛，后者下意识地伸手抚摸。“你们都没有讲完亲嘴和那个道具的事！”

“亲嘴可是很棒的。”哈利一边说的如痴如醉，一边还对西弗勒斯微笑。两个女孩子都笑了出声，不过米娅还摇了摇头：“噢，你不想再听听亲嘴么？”

“我也不知道为什么大人那么喜欢亲嘴。有次爸爸烤了培根，因为他不是看着、是亲到了妈妈。”

“这恐怕不是我们需要知道的。”西弗勒斯缩了一下，努力压下自己的孩子们在厨房做的想象。“等你大了可能你就觉得亲嘴变得很有趣了。”

“我就是长大了，我也不想亲嘴。我想学爆破隆隆。”露西宣布说，“魔法道具也可以爆炸的么？”

“尽管少见，不过是的，可是你们祖父给我的这个让我见到了幽灵。”女孩子们兴奋地尖叫【也有意是想制造爆炸】，露西对无头猎人兴致勃勃，虽说小孩子们不能在10点以后去参加他们的集会，因为会有小孩子出现做噩梦、吵醒爸妈然后鬼吼鬼叫的情况。露西正想继续询问细节，哈利竖起了一只手。“不是真的幽灵。真正的幽灵是巫师和女巫死后失去实体的灵魂，他们会留在与他们有关系、对他们很重要的地方。我这个差不多是实体了，就是我带上戒指看到的那个。”

“他们有和你说过话么？”米娅刨根问底。

“有的。他们告诉西弗勒斯说恭贺他和我结婚了。”

哈利和孩子们说这，两只手分别搭在两人的肩膀上，脑袋撑着花边枕头。可他还是一直盯着西弗勒斯，还是笑的一脸如痴如醉。两个女孩子都叹了口气，而露西主要是在模仿她姐姐对罗曼蒂克的态度。

“我能和他们说说话么？我从来没有和真正的幽灵聊过天，有实体就更没有了。”米娅问道，一手抱住了自己钟爱的娃娃，是个打扮的非常潮，戴着个女巫帽、穿着紫色小裙子的洋娃娃。她上面施了魔法，小设计师又突发奇想新款式时剪掉了还能长出来。

“不，你们可不行。”西弗勒斯说道，堆在下巴下面的枕头跟生了根似的。

两个女孩子失望的大叫起来，哈利丢给他一个生气的表情。“可是为什么不行？”露西问，“幽灵不伤人的，我是说不伤害活人，只是有时会吓到人。”


End file.
